La dernière fois que
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Série de ones shots sur ce qui arrive à différents membres de l'organisation XIII lorsqu'ils décident de faire une petite sortie: Que des trucs complètements loufoques!
1. Axel au zoo

Salut! Voici ma première fic!!!

J'ai maintenant trouver comment réunir les «la dernière fois» comme me l'a conseillé DuncanHeart. voici donc la première de mes histoire loufoque...

Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre part que c'est une adaptation d'une de mes composition et que j'ai eu pas mal de fun à l'adapter, c'est comme si elle était toute neuve...

À disclamer:Les personnages de Kingdom hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'aimerais bien...

C'est pas très long, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez!

**La dernière fois qu'Axel est allé au zoo**

Dimanche dernier, Axel est allé au zoo en bicyclette, il n'a pas eu le choix d'y aller ainsi et cela l'a grandement contrarié, puisqu'il aurait préféré s'y rendre en deltaplane. En y allant, Rafale de Flammes Dansante s'arrêta afin d'exorciser un mauvais esprit qui avait pris possession d'un fauteuil brun, ce qui les agaçait, lui et un couple de guais lurons, Xaldin et Xigbar. Cet esprit, nommé Luxord, qui les hantait depuis fort longtemps, voulait les initier au poker. Il souhaitait qu'Axel se joigne à eux avec son copain Demyx, mais ce dernier s'occupait déjà en dansant la lambada. Après s'être débarrassé de l'esprit indésirable, le roux dû marcher, car le Mélopée Nocturne avait brisé sa bicyclette à la suite d'un malheureux accident de danse.

Alors qu'il marchait sur le bord du chemin, un ornithologue plutôt joli l'invita à poursuivre sa route avec lui. Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Roxas. Il lui parla beaucoup de son passe-temps, l'ufologie. Ce fut une discussion palpitante, dont le maitre du feu se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Sur leur route, ils rencontrèrent un scientifique vraiment très en colère contre un type aux cheveux roses maladroit qui avait malencontreusement marché sur le xylophone du savant. Roxas évita la catastrophe en donnant au premier son propre xylophone, celui qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac à dos. Il dut ensuite quitter Axel pour son cours de yoga. Après toutes ces péripéties, Rafale de Flammes Dansante arriva enfin au zoo, qui fermait ses portes, donc, le roux retourna chez lui en repensant à sa journée plutôt banale.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour cette première fic!

mais pour les autres, ne vous gênez pas...

reviews please^^


	2. Demyx au musé

Salut!

Dsl si ce petit déménagement en a mêlé, mais c'est trop tard! c'est fait!

Voici une petite fic pas très longue, mais que je souhaite amusante ^^ C'est encore une fois une adaptation d'une autre de mes composition...

À disclamer: Tous ces merveilleux personnages de kingdom hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à sqare enix... Mais on peut toujours rêver...

Bonne lecture!

**La dernière fois que Demyx est allée au musé**

Aujourd'hui, après avoir déjeuné des œufs au bacon, Demyx décida d'aller au musé. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il choisi de s'y rendre sans son équipement de tennis. En y allant, il rencontré un type aux cheveux roses avec une faux, qui chantait haut et fort une ritournelle gauloise parlant de ses rapports harmonieux avec son meilleur ami, un ivrogne nommé Xaldin. Il arrêta de chanter pour voler un juke-box afin de d'aider Mélopée Nocturne à manger un panier de kiwi. Étrangement, cette machine lui permettait de déguster ces fruits sans que ses lombaires le fassent souffrir.

Après cette collation mémorable, passée à rire et chanter, les deux nouveaux copains jetèrent une malédiction sur un gang de sans-coeurs rebelle passant leur temps à oppresser un sympathique et inoffensif scientifique. Les deux sauveteurs se querellèrent longuement sur le sort approprié pour que ces mécréants laissent ce pauvre savant tranquille. Ils optèrent finalement pour un tsunami, ce qui causa un embouteillage de trottinettes, où le faux faucheur se brisa l'humérus droit après s'être cogné un orteil.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de réussir à vaincre sa crainte de la xylographie* en montant dans un wagon d'érable. Demyx lui offrit un yoyo en bois en guise de souvenir. Ils continuèrent joyeusement leur route jusqu'à ce que le maitre de l'eau se rappelle son idée du déjeuner. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'aux portes du musé pour se rendre compte qu'il était fermé. Ils retournèrent finalement séparément à leur domicile, après une dernière chanson.

* * *

* Xylographie : Gravure sur bois

Je ne vois pas comment on peut en avoir peur, mais lorsque j'ai composé la première version de cette histoire, c'était sous forme d'alphabet, et disons que les mots en X sont dure à trouver =P…mais j'ai aimé ma découverte, donc je l'ai gardé pour la version finale =P

Une petite reviews svp?


	3. Roxas à la plage

Resalut!

Je veux remercier ceux m'aillant fait des reviews^^ alors merci à NamMisa, à Okami89250, à Serya-chan et à DuncanHeart.

À disclamer:Tous ces merveilleux personnages que je prends plaisir à martyriser ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à square enix... Il n'y a que le personnage inapparent du castor sur lequel j'ai des droits d'auteurs, mais à y penser, j'en suis pas si sure puisque c'est l'emblème nationale du Canada...XD

Cette petite histoire est un petit peu plus longue que les précèdentes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^

Bonne lecture!

**La dernière fois que Roxas est allé à la plage**

Alors que Roxas terminait une grande assiette de biscuits, son fidèle et très ancien rival, Xaldin arriva. Il était encore frustré à cause d'un différent qu'ils avaient eu la veille et qui durait éternellement à propos d'un reste de macaroni. Car ce n'était pas qu'un simple macaroni, c'était un macaroni gratiné, ce qui changeait tout…

Le blondinet le plantait là, afin d'aller observer un funambule, dont le nom de scène était Bertrand. Ce dernier faisait son numéro accompagné de gargouilles chantantes, c'était sans doute à la limite de la crise d'hystérique pour les spectateurs.

Clefs du Destin se mit en route vers la plage, accompagné de Bertrand, Xigbar de son vrai nom, ainsi que ces gargouilles démaquillées, Larxene et Xemnas. Ils traversèrent joyeusement une jungle inondée dans un Kayak rose. Ils pagayèrent de toutes leurs forces pour éviter la collision avec un géant aux cheveux bleu qui s'avançait sur eux tel un ogre monstrueux s'apprêtant à dévorer un nain sans défense. La bande de Kayakiste amateur remirent leurs orthèses visuelles(1) pour se rendre compte, qu'en fait, ils étaient rendus au beau milieu d'un champ de patates. Le géant, était en fait un petit intello assis sur une souche le nez dans un livre.

Cette personne de petite taille leur confia une périlleuse quête : Ils devaient sauver un savant fou complètement gelé prénommé Vexen. Ils partirent donc à la recherche de cet homme sans savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, ils le regrettèrent amèrement, le scientifique était un parfait crétin imbu de lui-même. Il souhaitait faire des tests sur les doigts pris dans les grille-pains avec eux. Toute la bande s'enfuit vers des lieux moins dangereux pour leurs appendices. Un terrier fut choisi comme cachette contre le malade mental. Cependant, vu l'odeur d'urine de castor(2) qui y flottait, l'option de vivre à cet endroit fut rejetée majoritairement. Lorsque le groupe sortit de leur cachette, la menace était parti créer une réplique en jupe hawaïenne afin de pouvoir lui faire mettre les doigts dans les fentes d'appareils ménagers.

Roxas arriva finalement à la plage, toujours accompagné des autres, qui n'avaient visiblement rien de mieux à faire. Un ami pirate de Xigbar, qui trainait là, leur proposa du whisky, ce dernier sauta sur l'offre, ne laissant même pas une goute à Larxene ou Xemnas, pourtant très intéressés par le liquide doré. Quelque peu contrariés, ils volèrent le maillot de l'archer comme vengeance à son «omission». Cela déclencha une bataille générale. Le borgne fut jeté hors de la plage pour exhibitionnisme, l'argenté et la blonde pour vol et le petit blondinet pour voyeurisme.

Le seul autre événement notoire fut lorsque Xigbar se coinça la langue dans la fermeture éclaire de son manteau en s'habillant. Cependant, personne ne voulurent l'aider vu son haleine alcoolisé de yack fermenté…

Épuisé, et très certainement agacé par ces compagnons de mésaventure, Roxas fila en douce pour retourner chez lui.

* * *

(1) Orthèses visuelles : par là j'entends des lunettes, ou des verres de contact. Mais vu leur situation, j'opterais pour le premier, mais ils pourraient avoir une loupe ou un microscope…

(2) Un castor dans un terrier? Soit les membres de l'organisation n'ont jamais appris à différentier l'urine de castor des autres, soit ce castor avait un grave problème de personnalité... à moins que quelqu'un lui ait volé sa hutte pour s'abriter de Vexen…

J'ai rien contre une p'tite review...=p


	4. Marluxia au parc

salut!

Alors, prêts pour une autre aventure sans queue ni tête?

Mais avant je vais répondre aux reviews:

J'ai déjà répondu à **nmfrter**, mais je la remercie encore^^

Mais pour le bénicice de tous, je me cite: Y'avait rien à comprendre!

**Serya-chan**: Bien-sur que Roxas était innocent! XD C'était du Voyeurisme accidentel!

**DuncanHeart**: J'avoue que c'est mieux qu'elles soient toutes ensemble, si je les avais séparée au départ, c'est que je pensais pas en publier plus que 2... mais puisque c'est apprécié et que j'ai de bons commentaires, j'ai continué^^

Je vous remercie encore, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise.

À disclamer:Comme vous vous en doutez un peu, tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, seulement quelques plantes vertes que j'ai volé à Marly. Mais puisqu'il me les a reprit, ça doit pas compter... Ah et mon amie Valoup veut des droits d'auteurs sur le mot quartz XD elle m'a demandé d'avoir son nom sur la 1e des dernières pages... Merci ma petite Valoup!

Bonne lecture!

**La dernière fois que Marluxia est allé au parc**

Marluxia se promenait tranquillement dans sa serre, tout en arrosant ses précieuses plantes. Au détour d'un énorme buisson vert, l'assassin sublime découvrit un joli rouquin qui tentait désespérément de se déguiser en égyptien. Cependant, ce dernier changea d'idée puisqu'il risquait d'aller en enfer pour déguisement indécent.

Ils sortirent ensemble par la fenêtre, afin de tester si cela pouvait réellement guérir la stupidité, comme leur avait conseillé l'ermite crasseux nommé DiZ. Bizarrement, cela ne changea rien à leur QI lorsqu'ils se plantèrent en sortant de la serre. Ils décidèrent soudainement d'aller au parc pour promener Saix.

Ils durent contourner un iceberg qui trainait là. Après ce détour glacé, Axel proposa qu'ils passent par un volcan, question d'y faire du saut à l'élastique. Après mures délibérations, ils optèrent plutôt pour un cours de kendo(1). Ils firent surveiller le Devin Lunaire par Ansem, à moins qu'il s'agissait de Riku? Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur ce détail, se concentrant pleinement sur l'art martial. Après que Flower Power se soit pris 53 fois ½ le bâton dans le front, ils arrêtèrent. Ils se remotivèrent alors à reprendre cet incroyable périple vers le parc.

Après un long moment de marche, ils se rendirent compte d'un problème : Ils avaient oublié le Berserk! Ils retournèrent donc le chercher. Ils le trouvèrent à écouter un long discourt sur les jupes hawaïennes, qui devraient être à la mode d'ici 3654 ans. Saix étaient si passionné que l'envi d'aller au parc lui était passé. Le duo ne tenta même pas de le convaincre, puisqu'ils calculèrent que si le Devin Lunaire n'était pas avec eux, cela augmentait exponentiellement leurs chances de garder leur tête.

De nouveau en route pour ce lointain parc, Marluxia trébucha sur une souche, se cassa un ongle en tentant de ne pas s'étaler par terre telle une loque, ce qui échoua lamentablement. Il fut opéré d'urgence par Lexaeus, qui s'y connaissait en chirurgie à ongle ouvert, car lorsqu'on joue dans la terre et les roches, on se casse toujours cette peau kératinisée.(2)

Après de multiples remercîments, ils repartirent pour que l'Assassin Gracieux fasse un autre plongeon sur un caillou qui s'avéra être un filon de quartz rose. Le plongeur s'engueula avec Axel qui revendiquait ses droits sur la masse rocheuse.

Un type étrange avec un tutu rose, nommé Xemnas les sépara et leur passa un savon sur «l'amitié qui ne doit pas être brisé pour des tas de pierre.» Ensuite, l'argenté les supplia de l'aider à soigner ses ulcères d'estomac. Puisque les deux compagnons ne connaissaient rien en cette matière, ils ne purent pas vraiment l'aider. Cependant ils lui proposèrent de les accompagner afin que le voyage lui fasse oublier ses douleurs gastriques, ou, qui sait, peut-être trouveraient-ils un chaman sur leur chemin…

Marluxia, Axel et Xemnas repartirent, empruntant trottinette, tracteur et avion pour enfin arriver à ce fameux parc dans la soirée. Un lieu qui ne valait vraiment pas le déplacement finalement.

L'argenté leur offrit du xérès, autant pour les consoler que pour noyer son mal en bonne compagnie. Donc ils passèrent la soirée ensemble à boire et manger du Yaourt. Ils furent rejoints par Xigbar et Xaldin. Puis ce fut au tour de Pat Tibulaire et de Maléfique, ainsi que plusieurs autres, de participer à la petite fête improvisée.

Marluxia profita de la zizanie générale causée par la présence d'autant de gens, et d'animaux, pour s'éclipser. Il devait aller arroser ses fleurs, car elles n'allaient certainement pas le faire elles-mêmes!

* * *

(1) Kendo : Art martial japonais pratiqué avec un sabre de bambou.

(2) Cette peau kératinisée : Ben oui! Les ongles sont faits des mêmes cellules que la peau, mais avec plus de kératine, ce qui les rend plus durs que la peau. Qui aurait dit que ce que j'apprends dans mes cours se retrouveraient dans une de mes histoires un jour?

J'espère que vous avez appréciez^^

Que ça soit ou non le cas, je suis ouverte aux commentaires...


	5. Zexion à l'épicerie

resalut à tous!

Ben oui! en voila une autre!

Merci à **Serya-chan**, **Ti-chan-x**, **DuncanHeart** et **nmfrter**pour leurs reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup! =)

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette débilité XD

À disclamer:Je le fais par principe, mais vous le savez que ces persos trop merveilleux ne m'appartiennent pas... L'érable m'appartient! ah non, elle est à mes parents, mais c'est pas grave parce que ils me laissent piger dans la réserve de sirop d'érable... Je mangerais bien des crêpes...

**La dernière fois que Zexion est allé à l'épicerie**

Zexion se creusait les méninges depuis plusieurs heures afin de trouver un cadeau pour la fête de Demyx. Axel lui avait parlé d'un élevage de crapaud biscornus pas loin, tout en lui affirmant que c'était le cadeau idéal pour Mélopée Nocturne. Cependant, l'intellectuel avait des doutes sur la véracité des propos du grand rouquin. Il songea ensuite à un dalmatien, ce n'était pas difficile à trouver, il y en avait un peu partout dans des malles…

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux se demanda subséquemment si une encyclopédie plairait à son ami. Après réflexion, il opta finalement pour un gâteau qu'il fabriquerait lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas tous les ingrédients sous la main, il se mit donc en route pour l'épicerie afin de se les procurer.

L'intello croisa la route d'un haltérophile nommée Lexaeus. Ce dernier devait se rendre à la clinique vétérinaire voisine de l'épicerie pour y acheter des produits contre les puces. Il confia à son compagnon de route, que son ours, Winnie, les avaient rapporté de chez un certain Tigrou, une peluche pas très recommandable.

En passant devant une bijouterie, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'un hold-up. N'écoutant que son courage, le Héro Silencieux se précipita à l'intérieur de la petite boutique. Cela contrecarra bien évidement les plans du voleur. Ne voulant pas partir les mains vides, il kidnappa celui qui venait de bousiller son vol de joyaux.

Le jeune homme de petite taille sauva le kidnappé en l'échangeant contre un livre. En fait, il n'était pas convaincu que cet acte était pour sauver le héro du ravisseur, ou le ravisseur du héro… car selon des calculs pas si scientifiques que ça, cet enlèvement avait tout les éléments nécessaires pour que cette histoire finisse mal.

Le sauveur réalisa soudainement que son protégé avait vraiment la tête d'un homme sortant tout droit de l'ère néanderthalienne. Ne voulant plus être vu avec ce dernier, Zexion prétexta devoir passer cher un ostréiculteur afin de lui acheter des huitres fraiches. Heureusement cette tactique fonctionna et Lexaeus le quitta pour continuer sa route, trouvant l'activité plutôt ennuyeuse. De plus, il n'avait pas envi d'être vu plus longtemps avec un schtroumpf frustré.

Le bibliophile passa réellement chez un éleveur d'huitre, croyant être suivi par un détective envoyé par Lexaeus. Il était persuadé que son ex-compagnon lui ferait payer de lui avoir menti. Il oublia cette paranoïa passagère lorsqu'il vit Xigbar qui pataugeait joyeusement avec ses précieuses huitres qu'il avait élevées avec amour depuis leur tendre enfance. Après observation de la douce scène, le Conspirateur décida de ne pas séparer les huitres de leur mère adoptive.

Alors que les deux amis discutaient des mœurs et coutumes des huitres, Jack Sparrow débarqua avec quelques amis afin de faire une fête improvisée. Il en profita pour présenter son Kraken apprivoisé aux charmants petits du borgne, sans doute dans le but d'organiser un mariage sous peu…

Le jeune homme repartit rapidement avant de devenir fou, le quotient dans la place étant trop bas pour lui, mais surtout, trop sans dessus-dessous pour un homme si ordonné que lui. Il eu bien de la difficulté à repartir seul, les propositions ayant été aussi nombreuses que douteuses.

Zexion chemina tranquillement jusqu'à sa destination. Il fut grandement troublé lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de l'épicerie fermées à clef. « Mais où est Roxas quand on a besoin de lui?» L'univers était vraisemblablement contre lui… Après être resté trop longtemps à se morfondre tel un chien battu devant ce lieu désormais interdit, il pris la direction de la maison de Xaldin, afin de lui emprunter les ingrédients manquants.

Sur sa route, il rencontra de nouveau le voleur, qui fit se qu'il faisait le mieux : Voler le walkman de l'intello. Une folle poursuite s'en suivie, tout autour d'un érable centenaire. Quand il parvint enfin à l'attraper, le ténébreux jeune homme fit de l'exaspérant personnage un xylophage(1).

Un riche et sympa producteur aux cheveux argentés ayant observé la scène l'invita sur son yacht, voulant faire de lui la nouvelle vedette de l'heure. Il avait bien aimé le style solitaire et ténébreux que l'amoureux des livres avait utilisé pour faire bouffer de l'arbre à son opposant.

Mais finalement, le conspirateur Ténébreux ne signa pas de contrat, puisqu'il avait découvert la vraie nature du producteur argenté : ce type, Xemnas, n'était pas si sympa que ça, puisqu'il zigouillait les mauvais acteurs, ou tous ceux le décevant d'une quelconque façon. L'explosion du facteur qui avait amené des factures salées au richissime personnage avait suffi à convaincre le jeune homme qu'il valait mieux filer en douce…

Il élabora un plan assez simple : il fit se noyer un de ses clones afin qu'on le croit mort, avant de nager jusqu'à la rive. Xemnas n'y vit que du feu. Il répandit aussitôt la rumeur de la mort de Zexion.

Beaucoup plus tard, après s'être perdu en chemin, le Conspirateur arriva chez Xaldin. Ce dernier lui fourni ce qui lui manquait avec plaisir, moyennant une certaine compensation…(2) L'intello retourna au bercail pour concocter le fameux gâteau avant de se rendre à la petite fête de Demyx.

Lorsque Zexion arriva chez Mélopée Nocturne, ça fit tout un émoi : tous le croyaient mort : Noyé par un poulpe géant après avoir sauvé une famille d'otarie. C'est que Xemnas avais légèrement amplifié l'histoire, et le bouche à oreille avait fini de déformer le tout…

Après que tous se soient enfin calmés, il réussit enfin à offrir son gâteau triple mousse au chocolat au musicien. Ce dernier s'exclama : «Oh! Zexion, tu n'aurais pas du! Tu sais bien que l'important c'est que tu sois là».

Zexion tiqua avant d'aplatir son œuvre dans la figure de son ami. Non mais!? Il savait tous se qu'il avait enduré pour trouver le meilleur des cadeaux?! Il retourna donc chez lui frustré par ce qui lui était apparu comme de l'ingratitude, laissant derrière lui un pauvre Demyx plein de chocolat et qui, visiblement, ne comprenait plus rien à cette situation…

**

* * *

**

**1**- Xylophage : Qui mange du bois. Ben oui, Zexion a fait bouffer une partie de l'arbre à son voleur…

**2**- Moyennant une certaine compensation : Avouez que vous avez pensé croche… C'était peut-être un peu le but XD En fait, je savais pas trop quoi ajouter, alors, laissez aller votre imagination… Puisque vous ne tenez pas du tout à le savoir, je dirais qu'en échange, Zexion va apprendre à lire à Xaldin…

Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenues!


	6. Luxord au casino

Salut!

En voilà une autre, mais se sera la dernière, car je manque d'inspiration et que des mots en w, x, y, z y'en a pas à la pelle dans le dico...

Merci à **Bouddha**, **Ti-chan-x**, **goku monkey**, et **coco manga** pour leur reviews, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir^^  
J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir un dernière fois à lire une histoire sans queue ni tête

À disclamer: Ben je le sais et vous le savez, donc je vais pas me répèter...

Bonne leccture tout le monde!

**La dernière fois que Luxord est allé au casino**

Luxord se trouvait au plein milieu d'une foule après un concert d'extério(1) lorsqu'il décida d'aller au casino. Pour sortir de l'endroit, il du bousculer plusieurs spectateurs ainsi qu'une chèvre qui passait. Cependant le Joueur du Destin découvrit trop tard qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un dangereux bouc. Pour échapper à la bête, il lui balança un filtreur de piscine, ce que le général Xaldin recommandait toujours en cas d'attaque de caprin.

Pour oublier cette mésaventure, il joua à un jeu de hasard, question de s'entrainer. Il y gagna quelques bouteilles d'iode. Xigbar lui emprunta les fioles et entreprit de jongler avec, question de montrer sa maitrise des lois de la gravité. Lorsque que tout eut explosé après que l'Archer ait laissé tomber l'iode, Vexen apprit aux survivants qu'il s'agissait en fait de nitroglycérine, une substance hautement explosive.

Tous reprirent leurs activités quotidiennes sans se préoccuper des restes du borgne, sauf Luxord, qui après un regard dégouté, reparti pour le casino. En chemin, il s'arrêta à une dégustation de salami où il fit la connaissance d'un pyromane tatoué. Ce dernier lui présenta un petit blondinet, Roxas, qui chassait la vermine dans ses temps libres. Il leur présenta sa dernière prise un gros lapin blanc portant une veste rouge, regardant sans cesse sa montre en répétant qu'il était en retard. Finalement, après de longues négociations, le lapin échangea sa montre contre la liberté. Puis il déguerpi en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la reine de cœur qui était pour le tuer…

Ensuite, pour passer le temps, Luxord, Axel et Roxas essayèrent d'attraper un gros sans cœur question de faire du rodéo. Ils invitèrent Zexion qui déclina l'offre, prétextant qu'il avait autre chose à faire, c'est-à-dire lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque publique d'Illusiopolis.

Puisque l'activité se révéla finalement trop périlleuse, le roux et le blond décidèrent d'aller au casino avec le Joueur du Destin. Une fois arrivé, le doorman, un grand brun à l'air sévère étiqueté Lexaeus empêcha le plus jeune d'entrer, car il n'était pas majeur. Son meilleur ami resta donc avec lui par solidarité.

Luxord entra donc seul dans le casino et se dirigeant vers une table de poker où un homme aux cheveux roses avec sa minettes blonde à la drôle de coiffure étaient déjà assis. Le croupier, un homme céruléen avec une cicatrice en X dans le front, distribua les cartes sans perdre son air de chien. Le blond pris rapidement l'avantage, ruinant le rosé qui perdu aussi son «amie» la Nymphe qui alla rejoindre le plus fortuné sans hésitation.

Après que l'ex-riche soit partit en pleurant, le gérant, Xemnas, arriva pour foutre le blond dehors pour cause de tricherie. Car il soupçonnait fortement le Joueur du Destin d'avoir compté les cartes, ce qui interdit dans tout les casinos de l'est de le Citée du Crépuscule. Le blond pris le chemin de la sortie sans opposer de résistance, un peu triste de s'être fait larguer par sa nouvelle copine par la même occasion.

De retour dans le stationnement, il retrouva Axel et Roxas en compagnie d'un jeune punk châtain en train de commencer une nuit blanche. Ils décidèrent de s'installer sur une boîte de carton pour jouer une petite partie de poker amicale qui dura toute la nuit. Au matin, le gérant Xemnas les chassa en lançant un de ses croupiers à leurs trousses (devinez lequel, vous savez celui qui a l'air d'avoir la rage lorsqu'on le frustre…).

Après avoir échappé à leur poursuivant, ils se quittèrent et allèrent se coucher pour la journée, puisqu'ils avaient tous une mine affreuse, autant à cause du manque de sommeil et de la peur qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

* * *

(1) Groupe québecois que j'aime bien...

Même si c'est surement la dernière, n'hésité pas à me laisser une review, je vais pas les bouder pour autant..  
Sinon j'ai d'autres fics assez débiles si ça vous intéressent...


End file.
